epicocfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilana Milram
Gilana is a character in Feathers and Mountain Air. Basics *'Full name: '''Gilana Milram ''('Gila' means innocense) *'Nickname(s): '''Gil *'Age: 30 *'Birthday: '''1st April *'Sex&Gender: 'Female *'Sexuality: 'Bisexual *'Species: 'Sevgimoren *'Birth Place: 'Mt.Lyskeres *'Current Residence: Mt.Lyskeres *'Occupation: '''Beginning desteer / self-proclaimed emphyrae hunter *'Relationship status: Single Personality Gil is full of youthful energy, spiced up with some disrespect towards the common rules of the sevgimoren community. Unlike the others of her kind who usually are quite terrified of emphyraes, she is reckless and bold and has no problem with dealing with these predators. The one thing she is a little sensitive about is her short build and looks in general, so naturally any remarks about it will most likely get her screaming stuff about how it doesn't matter and how she is PERFECTLY FINE and if the remarker has a problem with it then he/she can piss off. She also hates looking younger than her age, and will not tolerate being called a kid by anyone. Underneath her hardy core lies the giddy, fanatic teenager girl that she still technically is - she just got out of school after all.It is in no way a hidden side of her, though; She is quite openly a huge fangirl of the popstar sevgimoren called Roma, to the point of a slight obsession and stalkerish habits. He, however, isn't the only target of her stalking, as numerous other reasons can lead to her behavior, for example hate. Physical characteristics As already mentioned, Gil is short even for a sevgimoren, standing only at 132 centimetres when the species average is about 155 centimetres. She also has very young-looking facial features, like big bright red eyes, big nose and round cute cheeks. She has very poofy hair that is colored coral red, not a very usual color for her kind; it is one feature for which she can easily be identified as a part of the Milram family, where the trait is predominant. Her preferred dressing style consisting of warm pastel colors like yellow and pink contradicts oddly with her rash, bold nature, but she loves it for it shows off her less exposed girly side nicely. Despite of this, she refuses to wear dresses or even skirts, as she feels that they are too difficult to move in, and because her self-consciousness. Abilities, talents and hobbies Gil, having studied the long degree of archery at school and thus taken the career path of a desteer, is a pretty accurate archer. Instead of normal desteer work, she prefers to use her skill to hunt down emphyraes, even though this passion of hers is looked down upon by pretty much everyone else and not actually permitted as an occupation. She simply doesn't care and keeps doing what she does, but she has yet to kill a single emphyrae; She dreams of one day being able to do just that. Her other hobbies are much more normal, especially to her age group; She listens to music, wishing that she could sing herself (she can't, though), and goes shopping with her friends she met at school. Oh, and also the aforementioned stalkerish tendencies... Likes and dislikes History Gil was an unexpected lastborn to a family of sevgimori that already had two children, who were 8 and 9 when she was born. This didn't mean that she got any less love; Her parents and older siblings loved her very much, and she had a very happy childhood overall. When she was 26, the family took a trip to Anjelinn. Unfortunately, it was the time when an emphyrae was hunting at the southern side of the town, the part closer to Mt.Lyskeres, and he got her big brother Jalett in his claws. And just when the family was slowly recovering from the shock, their mother started showing signs of sickness. While her sister Lawryle turned even more horrified by the predators when Jalett died, Gil strived for revenge and actually got interest in learning more about them when she grew older. And now that she's graduated and almost on her own(she still lives home, mostly helping his father with taking care of her mother) in the world with no teachers' eyes trailing her actions, she tries to put her learnings into use. This doesn't mean that Lawryle is not there trying to keep her from getting hurt. Relationships '''Friends 'Niati Nephia - Best Friend' 'Lovers (Past/Present)' 'Family' 'Jalett Genetia - Deceased big brother' 'Lawryle Milram - Big sister' 'Enemies' 'Apollyon Galesol - Nemesis' 'Other' 'Roma Iamb - Silly celeb crush' 'Deimos Royenburg- Acquaintance' Creation of the character Quotes 'FaMA' "It's not illegal if you don't get caught!" - Concerning her hobby of hunting emphyraes. --- "So you think I'm too young, huh? You know, I'm 30. I know what I'm doing." --- "To be honest, I don't care what you do related to emphyraes. Just go and marry one if you so wish, I couldn't really care less." 'Misc.' "I might be small, but I attack with MIDGET RAGE!" --- "In case of more emphyraes up here, I'll poison my arrows from now on." --- "Destiny damnit! Why does nobody believe I'm 30?!" --- "ARE YOU AS COOL AS YOUR BROTHER?!" (Epsy)"Not really-- I mean OF COURSE." "OMG. BFFS! <3" Trivia *Theme song: thumb|left|300px Category:Pepper's OCs Category:Female Category:Feathers and Mountain Air Category:Sevgimoren